Everyday
by midnight-whisper3
Summary: Just two random drabbles I wrote. It's Hino and male characters from the series. Hope you enjoy, and review please. Title may change.
1. Sunday Night

Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro is not mine. If it was, we'd be having a second anime season right now... hehe...

It's just random stuff... oh, and the girl is Hino, incase you didn't guess. (Hino x anyone)

- Perfect

Okay, so it wasn't exactly how he planned it to be. He pictured a nice romantic dinner where they would talk and share stories. After that they'd go take a walk along the park and just before the sun disappeared from the sky he would reach for her hands and gently bring her lips to his in a warm kiss. It was perfect. Flawless.

But as usual, nothing went according to plan. Instead of the romantic dinner, it was melting ice cream on the ground and the sun still high in the sky, not even close to reaching the horizon. But her lips moving against his and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, nothing had ever felt more right. More perfect.

Sometimes, the best things in life are the unexpected.

- Snow

The sky was blue and the sun bright.

Len had learned long ago that what you see through the window is nothing but an illusion, a trick. The day looked warm and welcoming. As he stepped out the door however, he soon found it was colder than what he imagined. He wasn't a fan of winter. (Although he was sure classmates thought it went with along with his personality.)

He hated how the snow and water beneath his feet melted into slush and splashed his pants and soaked through his shoes. He hated how the wind pushed past him, always fighting against him. He hated how his face always froze and would have to thaw out inside. But he especially hated how cold it was. Snuggling deeper into his coat, he tried to hide his shivers.

But when he saw her only a few feet ahead of him he couldn't feel his legs anymore. She turned to him and looked breathtaking with flushed cheeks and a red nose. When she smiled, he suddenly didn't feel cold anymore.

-

Hello, it's been a while since I've updated anything, but I'm still alive! I will finish If He Comes Back, for those who are still interested. But, for now, I hope you enjoyed these little drabbles of randomness. If anyone likes it enough, I'll continue, and if you want to request anything, be my guest. It'll get my creative juices flowing...I can't believe I just wrote that. Anyways, enjoy, and review pretty please!

PS. The first drabble could be for any guy you want, I left it open, but for some reason, Tsuchiura came to my mind. Did anyone else think the same?


	2. Sunday Morning

Okay, these are actually really random, but I hope you like them.

-Subtleness

He could have any women he pleased. With just a flick of the wrist they would line up for him. So why, when he could have anyone he desired, could he not have the one he desired most? He tried to reason with himself that she wasn't the smartest or most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, but they turned out to be nothing but excuses. So again, why? This question was frustrating him to no end.

He thought about it. Hino was different from the rest. For starters, she didn't fall for him like all the others. She never cared about being more than his friend. She always greeted with a smile, full of warmth, and her sincerity. She was pure, real. Was that the reason he shed his mask and façade when he was around her? It was like he couldn't hide himself around her. She brought out his real self, the part that's longing for affection, love and acceptance.

Going back again to his question, how could he get her attention? Obviously subtleness wasn't going to work. She was more oblivious than Hihara when it came to love. She was just too friendly for her own good.

He had already hinted towards wanting more with the countless times he's pinned her against the wall or when he asked for the favour of pretending to be his fiancée. Heck, he even took her out on a date! Course, it was under the pretence of going as friends meeting for a goodbye dinner. He'd never forget how lovely she looked that night. He couldn't help but smirk with the satisfaction of having Hino to himself that night, if only for a while.

How was he suppose to grab her attention?

At the sound of footsteps coming towards him his thoughts trailed off. "Yunoki-sempai! I'm sorry I'm late but my alarm clock didn't ring this morning and I got up late." The girl of his thoughts bowed apologetically before him.

He smiled, "Don't worry about that. My, you look wonderful today Kahoko." He said boldly, the smirk still on his face as he noticed her blush and nervous laugh.

"Thank you, sempai."

"Now than, shall we be on our way? The boat will not wait for us." He held out his arm and she took shyly. Together they walked onto the deck of the ferry boat.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening!" Hino said looking at the stunning ocean before them. "This is a great place for a date..." She slapped her hand to her mouth when she realised what she said. Yunoki smiled smugly.

"A date you say?"

She stuttered, "We-ll, I was just thinking in general, you know? It's very be-beautiful up here, don't you think so?"

"Yes, very, I'm glad you like it. I thought it was a great way to start off our date."

Her blushed darkened.

Maybe she wasn't as oblivious as he thought she was. Today was certainly going to be an interesting one.

-Baking

He glanced over at her. Inwardly, he smiled. Hino was focused solely on what she was doing, not paying attention to anything around her. He loved the way she excitedly grinned as she mixed and pour. How she cocked her head curiously when she was reading the instructions. He couldn't help but stare and smile. She had no idea what she did to him.

Hino wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before. She was different, but in a good way. She smiled constantly, and although some found that sort of characteristic utterly annoying, she was nothing but a treasure to behold. Her smile was pure and _real._ She didn't fake it when she smiled, he cherished that. And even through hard times, she never stopped trying her hardest though at times he knew she didn't want to believe she was good enough to continue. He wouldn't change that. He'd make sure to always be there as the shoulder she could lean on.

At the sound of something clattering on the floor Tsuchiura snapped away from his thoughts. He looked over to where the sound had come from. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She giggled embarrassedly, "Yeah, sorry. I dropped the wooden spoon. Nothing to worry about."

"Here," He took the spoon from her hand and walked over to the sink turning on the tap. He blushed faintly at the feel of her skin against his when he took it from her hands. This woman had no clue. He sighed defeated. She could never feel the same way about him as he felt about her. She was too much for him. She was too good. He didn't deserve her.

However, had he paid attention, he wouldn't have missed the light blush that stained her cheeks and the way she looked at her hand with a half smile.

No, he concluded, she would never feel the same.

"Let me mix before you create an even bigger mess. You can pour them into the tray." Tsuchiura took the bowl from her hands and she started to prepare the pan. As an after thought he added, "I can't wait to taste these cookies."


End file.
